Various devices can be placed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation. Some devices can include features that may be adjusted by hand. For example, a person may remove a pin or twist a collar on a device to prepare the device for installation into the well system. Adjusting devices by hand may place workers in proximity to moving parts, suspended heavy tools, or other potential hazards. Proximity to hazards when adjusting devices by hand may increase a risk of worker injury.